Nuevos Aliados y Nuevas Emociones
by Tommiboy
Summary: Despues de 2 años de tranquilidad, nuevos aliados aparecen pero las chicas como reaccionaran al ver que estos aliados en su pasado fueron enemigos. Como reaccionaran las chicas con sus nuevos aliados?
1. El Comienzo de unos Nuevos Heroes

Demashitaa! Powerpuff girls z no me pertenece.

Nuevos aliados y Nuevas Emociones

Han pasado 2 años desde que nuestras queridas PPGZ derrotaron a "El" durante ese tiempo solo se presentaron los villanos de siempre: Mojo casi todo el tiempo, Peludito en algunas ocasiones tratando de secuestrar a Ms. Bellum o dejando sus huellas para marcar su territorio y los demás villanos no en alguna otra ocasión, pero cada vez atacaban menos frecuentemente y se terminaron aburriendo de atacar.

Como los villanos se aburrieron de atacar la ciudad, las chicas decidieron guardar sus cinturones en sus hogares, ya que no tendrían que luchar contra el crimen, pero no estarían tranquilas ya que cuando entraran a la Preparatoria se toparían con una sorpresa, que las dejaría inquietas o quizás confusas.

Pero un poco antes de ese suceso un tiempo atrás.

**En el laboratorio**

El Profesor Utonioum, Ken y Peach seguían haciendo uno que otro experimento con los Rayos Z Blancos, para poder volver a la normalidad a los afectados por los Rayos Z Negros ya que por si acaso los villanos quisieran atacar la ciudad nuevamente y para eso usarían el cañón con el que Ken había disparado hacia el Iceberg, cuando iban a probar el cañón en ese momento llegaron las chicas.

Momoko: Profesor ya terminaron con el experimeto?

Profesor U: Justamente íbamos a usarlo con algunos de los afectados por los Rayos Z negros.

Kaoru(algo molesta): Pues yo digo que lo use contra la "Princesa" porque casi nunca dejaba en paz ya que solo quería atención.

Momoko: Que!? Mejor a Mojo Jojo cada robot que hacia nos costaba mas trabajo derrotarlo!

Miyako: Pues yo pienso que mejor Sedusa. Ya que las mejores marcas de ropa siempre las trataba de robar y no dejaría que nadie mas pudiera comprar esa preciada ropa tan fina -poniendo ojos brillantes-

Momoko y Kaoru solo la miraron sin entender por su gusto de la ropa.

Profesor U: Pues chicas nosotros íbamos a ….

Pero antes de que el Profesor pudiera explicar las chicas comenzaron una discusión.

Momoko: Dije que Mojo Jojo siempre atacaba JUSTAMENTE CUANDO ESTABAMOS ALMORZANDO! -Grito Momoko algo molesta-

Kaoru: Que!? Sera para ti, siempre te la pasas comiendo!

Ken: Chicas…

Momoko: Que tratabas de decir con eso Kaoru?-Dijo Momoko con un aura asesina-

Ken: Chicas oigan….

Kaoru: Que si sigues comiendo solo terminaras como una PELOTA! –Dijo Kaoru respondiendo con la verdad-

Ken: Chicas escuchen….

Momoko: -Pone una expresión algo sorprendida- Pero... es que… a mi…. me gusta… comer, Kaoru tu no sabes cómo me siento cuando siempre cuando nos interrumpían en nuestros almuerzos!

Kaoru –Con una expresión sarcástica- EN SERIO? Porque si mal no recuerdo….

Kaoru seguiría hablando pero Ken la interrumpió.

Ken: ESCUCHENME! -Grito Ken sacando de sus casillas a Kaoru y Momoko-

Momoko/Kaoru: QUE!?

Ken: Les iba a decir que Miyako se les está adelantando -Señalo Ken a una rubia apuntando con el cañón al restaurante de Sakurako-

Momoko y Kaoru corrieron para detenerla, pero antes de que Miyako apuntaran un empujón por parte de sus amigas provoco que el cañón apuntara hacia otra parte y la vez disparo el Rayo Z Blanco.

Mokomo/Kaoru/Miyako: Nooooooooooooo! Mira lo que has hecho!

Dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo a cada una. Y así continuo otra discusión mientras el Profesor, Ken y Peach veían que el Rayo Z Blanco se alejaba del laboratorio hacia una dirección desconocida.

Ken: Me pregunto a donde llegara caer el Rayo Z Blanco?

Profesor: En cuanto caiga lo rastrearemos.

Peach por su parte no decía nada, simplemente sentía una sensación extraña hacia donde se dirigía el Rayo Z Blanco, sentía unas auras negras conocidas pero no recordaba bien a quienes les pertenecía.

**Mientras tanto en el lugar desconocido**

Unos sujetos caminaban por el mismo bosque ya que hicieron su hogar ahí, mientras tanto cuando cayó la noche, se dispusieron a dormir, y mientras dormían el Rayo Z Blanco los impacto mientras dormían, y para cuando despertaran no serian los mismos en adelante.

**De regreso en el laboratorio al dia siguiente**

Ken: Peach, puedes detectar el Rayo Z Blanco?

Peach: No perdí su señal parece ser que ya impacto en tierra pero no lo detecto.

Ken: Me pregunto a quien habrá impactado….

**En el bosque **

Los sujetos afectados por los Rayos Z Blanco, se fueron levantando, primero se levanto uno que sus cabellos naranjas se reflejaban con el sol, pero cuando volteo a ver a sus amigos este dio un grito algo sorprendido.

Brick: Aaahhhhh! Chicos que les paso!?

Butch: -Algo dormido- De que hablas? Dejame dormir Brick!

Boomer: Que pasa? -Respondió mientras se levantaba y volteaba ver a su hermano-

Al verlo se quedo en shock su hermano no parecía el mismo, cuando quedaron en silencio Butch se aburrió y decidió levantarse a ver y de repente todos con la misma expresión.

Brick/Butch/Boomer: O.o -Mientras analizaban unos a otros-

Si bien Brick analizo a sus amigos se dio cuenta que ya no se veían tan iguales a la hora de dormir, se veían algo distinto, por ejemplo ya no se veían con su apariencia de 12 años más bien parecía que se veían de 15 o 16. Pero también se dieron cuenta que ya no portaban su aura negra sino que su aura negra cambio por una blanca. Quedaron en silencio hasta que uno interrumpió el silencio.

Boomer: Me siento algo distinto. Ustedes sienten lo mismo?

Brick: Pues no lo se –dijo Brick mientras analizaba- Pero que es esto?

Al fijarse tenía un cinturón parecido al de sus rivales, con la diferencia que estos tenían una R en vez de una P.

El de Brick era rojo, el de Butch un verde oscuro y el de Boomer un azul oscuro.

Brick: Acaso nos pusimos esto en la noche?

Butch; Que yo recuerde no, solo recuerdo que hicimos lo mismo que el dia antepasado como los demás y los demás y….

Boomer: Pero? Porque ahora tenemos aura blanca y nos vemos algo altos? Acaso crecimos en la noche o algo asi?

Los chicos aun seguían confusos por lo ocurrido y no sabían que hacer seguían confusos sin una respuesta clara.

Brick: Pues no se pero en la noche no sintieron algo?

Butch: Solo sentí que algo me golpeo.

Boomer: Curioso yo también sentí lo mismo.

Brick: Creo que fuimos golpeado por uno de esos rayos z.

Boomer: Podría ser por el hecho de que tenemos auras blancas, pero eso no explica porque crecimos y estos cinturones.

Butch: Pues yo no me voy a quedar aquí parado sin saber la respuesta!

Brick: Creo que deberíamos ir a la ciudad, quizás ahí encontremos la respuesta.

Butch: Que!? Pero si ahí la mayoría nos odia por nuestras bromas.

Brick: Entonces que!? Prefieres quedarte aquí en el bosque sin saber la respuesta o ir a la ciudad a buscarla?

Butch: Pues yo… Un momento donde está Boomer?

Boomer: Por acá! -Grito Boomer mostrando que se dirigía a la ciudad-

Brick: No hay otra opción Butch decide rápido. –Mientras corria hacia Boomer-

Butch: Esta bien! Pero espérenme. -Corriendo tras ellos-

Mientras seguían avanzando hacia la ciudad aun por el bosque se preguntaron que podrían hacer con esos cinturones, así que Boomer quiso intentar lo que se le vino a la cabeza primero, agarro el broche (**PERDON no se si es un broche o no sé cómo llamarlo perdónenme!**) del cinturón lo alzo al aire y dijo:

"Twisted Boomer"

Al instante el broche reacciono y brillo, luego unos figuras parecidas a los asteriscos rodearon a Boomer y luego apareció con otro traje parecido al que usaba antes con la diferencia de que la parte negra se le agrego partes blancas con unas cuantas líneas doradas.

Brick y Butch no sabían que decir solo vieron a su amigo distinto y les pico la curiosidad de intentarlo, así que hicieron lo mismo que hizo Boomer y dijeron:

"Mega Brick"

Luego fue rodeado por unos cuadrados rojo, apareció con un traje parecido al de Boomer pero este era rojo.

"Fortified Butch"

Al igual que sus amigos el fue rodeado por triángulos verdes, su traje era igual al de los a excepción de que este era verde oscuro.

Los tres quedaron sorprendidos y luego decidieron intentar algo que se le vino a la mente.

Butch intento saltar para su sorpresa se vio que estaba flotando, se sorprendió y sus hermanos hicieron lo mismo y luego se divertían flotando y haciendo una que otra acrobacia, después pensaron en un arma y luego a cada uno un arma apareció:

En frente de Brick, apareció un trompo rojo.

En frente de Butch, apareció una especie de hacha verde oscuro.

En frente de Boomer, apareció un arco con flechas azul oscuro.

Así que cada uno agarro su respectiva arma, y aun mas dudosos que antes decidieron ir a un lugar de la ciudad donde les podrían explicar que paso: El laboratorio.

**Mientras tanto en el laboratorio:**

Las chicas habían terminado con su "discusión" y se marcharon.

Despues Peach detecto a los afectados por el Rayo Z Blanco, así que alerto a Ken y al Profesor.

Peach: Puedo sentir tres presencias con aura blanca pero no son las chicas.

Profesor: Eso quiere decir que Rayo Z Blanco que dispararon ya debió afectar a alguien.

Peach: Siento que son conocidos pero es algo distinto.

Y en esos momentos los tres chicos llegaron.

Peach: Están ¡aquí! Están afuera del laboratorio.

Y Peach corrió para afuera y sorprendiéndose quienes eran los afectados, y aun mas para el Profesor y Ken.

Profesor: ¿¡USTEDES!?

**Y así empieza la aventura y la emoción, y díganme que les pareció?**

**En mi opinión esta algo raro porque es mi primer fic :S, pero si quieren que mejore algo en adelante dejen un review así tomare en cuenta sus opiniones.**

**Respecto a las frases y armas de los chicos no se me ocurrió mejor cosa :S, pero el arma de Brick me convence porque bueno el trompo es parecido al Yo-yo asi que por eso le di el trompo.**

**El siguiente capítulo se llamara: "Héroes 101"o quizás le de otro nombre.**


	2. Respuestas y un mal acercandose

**Tommiboy: Aquí ahora otra parte n.n y ya se me ocurrieron nuevas ideas.**

**Momoko: En serio como ¿cuál?**

**Tommiboy: No te lo puedo decir porque sería SPOILER y no sería SORPRESA –Algo enojado-.**

**Momoko: DIMELA AHORA.**

**Tommiboy: O ¿qué?**

**Momojo: Te torturare así de simple usare todo tipo de métodos para sacarte la información -dijo con un tono macabro-.**

**Tommiboy: O.o Y como sabes esas cosas?**

**Momoko: Lo aprendí de mi misma estudiando duro sin desconcentrarme –dijo mientras aparecía un fondo con las supuestas actividades que mencionaba-**

**Kaoru: ESO NO ES CIERTO! Yo te lo enseñe cuando nos invitabas a tu casa!**

**Tommiboy: Era de esperarse -_- Como sea Demashitaa! Powerpuff girls z no me pertenece T.T. Aunque me gustaría así podría hacer varios cambios.**

Anteriormente los Rowdyruff Boys se acercaban al laboratorio para poder aclarar sus dudas, cuando se encontraron con Peach, Ken y el Profesor Utonioum.

Profesor U: ¿!USTEDES!? Que quieren aquí!?

Peach: Detecto en ellos los Rayos Z Blancos, mientras los veía también veía las Auras Blancas.

Ken: Así que en ellos debió haber caído el Rayo Z Blanco que dispararon.

Brick: Espera te refieres a que ustedes fueron los que dispararon el Rayo Z!?-Dijo Brick algo molesto crujiendo los nudillos-

Ken: E…espera te lo pode..demos explicar –Dijo Ken con algo de miedo

Brick: Pues empieza a hablar enano!

Ken: No soy ENANO!, y bueno así comenzó todo.

**FLASHBACK**

_El Profesor Utonioum, Ken y Peach seguían haciendo uno que otro experimento con los Rayos Z Blancos, para poder volver a la normalidad a los afectados por los Rayos Z Negros ya que por si acaso los villanos quisieran atacar la ciudad nuevamente y para eso usarían el cañón con el que Ken había disparado hacia el Iceberg, cuando iban a probar el cañón en ese momento llegaron las chicas._

_Momoko: Profesor ya terminaron con el experimento?_

_Profesor U: Justamente íbamos a usarlo con algunos de los afectados por los Rayos Z negros._

_Kaoru (algo molesta): Pues yo digo que lo use contra la "Princesa" porque casi nunca dejaba en paz ya que solo quería atención._

_Momoko: Que!? Mejor a Mojo Jojo cada robot que hacia nos costaba más trabajo derrotarlo!_

_Miyako: Pues yo pienso que mejor Sedusa. Ya que las mejores marcas de ropa siempre las trataba de robar y no dejaría que nadie más pudiera comprar esa preciada ropa tan fina -poniendo ojos brillantes-_

_Momoko y Kaoru solo la miraron sin entender por su gusto de la ropa._

_Profesor U: Pues chicas nosotros íbamos a …._

_Pero antes de que el Profesor pudiera explicar las chicas comenzaron una discusión._

_Momoko: Dije que Mojo Jojo siempre atacaba JUSTAMENTE CUANDO ESTABAMOS ALMORZANDO! -Grito Momoko algo molesta-_

_Kaoru: Que!? Sera para ti, siempre te la pasas comiendo!_

_Ken: Chicas…_

_Momoko: Que tratabas de decir con eso Kaoru?-Dijo Momoko con un aura asesina-_

_Ken: Chicas oigan…._

_Kaoru: Que si sigues comiendo solo terminaras como una PELOTA! –Dijo Kaoru respondiendo con la verdad-_

_Ken: Chicas escuchen…_

_Momoko: -Pone una expresión algo sorprendida- Pero... es que… a mi…. me gusta… comer, Kaoru tú no sabes cómo me siento cuando siempre nos interrumpían en nuestros almuerzos!_

_Kaoru –Con una expresión sarcástica- EN ¿SERIO? Porque si mal no recuerdo…._

_Kaoru seguiría hablando pero Ken la interrumpió._

_Ken: ESCUCHENME! -Grito Ken sacando de sus casillas a Kaoru y Momoko-_

_Momoko/Kaoru: QUE!?_

_Ken: Les iba a decir que Miyako se les está adelantando -Señalo Ken a una rubia apuntando con el cañón al restaurante de Sakurako-_

_Momoko y Kaoru corrieron para detenerla, pero antes de que Miyako apuntaran un empujón por parte de sus amigas provoco que el cañón apuntara hacia otra parte y la vez disparo el Rayo Z Blanco._

_Mokomo/Kaoru/Miyako: Nooooooooooooo! Mira lo que has ¡hecho!_

_Dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo a cada una. Y así continuo otra discusión mientras el Profesor, Ken y Peach veían que el Rayo Z Blanco se alejaba del laboratorio hacia una dirección desconocida._

_Ken: Me pregunto a donde llegara caer el Rayo Z Blanco?_

_Profesor: En cuanto caiga lo rastrearemos._

_Peach por su parte no decía nada, simplemente sentía una sensación extraña hacia donde se dirigía el Rayo Z Blanco, sentía unas auras negras conocidas pero no recordaba bien a quienes les pertenecía._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Brick: Así que nuestras contrapartes fueron las culpables de lo que nos está pasando?

Profesor: En parte si pero se ve que el Rayo Z Blanco los altero completamente será mejor que los examinemos.

Boomer: Esperen acaso nos piensan inyectar inyecciones!? –Algo espantado- Si son inyecciones me niego!

Profesor: Solo será una muestra de sangre además no dolerá tanto.

Boomer: QUE NO DOLERA TANTO!? NO PIENSO DEJAR QUE ME CLAVEN UNA AGUJA!

Empezó a volar para escapar pero en su huida choco con un árbol que lo dejo inconsciente, mientras estaba con un par de X en sus ojos.

Boomer: X.x Ohhhahhohh

Butch: Que niñita siempre le tiene miedo a casi todo!

Ken: Sera mejor que lo examinemos antes de que vuelva a tratar de escapar. –Mientras todos tenían una gota debido a la estupidez del chico rubio-

**Dentro del laboratorio**

El Profesor examinaba a cada uno de los RRBZ, por suerte Boomer aun seguía inconsciente y no causo muchos problemas a la hora de la inyección, ya después de que los hayan examinado ya Boomer había despertado, de su golpe con el árbol, cuando el profesor descubrió:

Profesor U: Chicos descubrí cosas interesantes que quizás les ayude.

Brick: Bueno y que es?

Profesor U: Cuando el rayo z blanco impacto en ustedes, los rayos z negros desaparecieron y como los rayos z blancos están en ustedes, ocurrieron efectos, por ejemplo aparte de haber crecido físicamente, también mentalmente, también tienen cinturones como los de las chicas, es decir ustedes también se pueden transformar como ellas en sus otras identidades, lo más interesante de esto es que si en algún momento ustedes pierden los rayos z blancos de sus cuerpos, ya que los rayos z blancos los convirtieron en humanos de verdad.

Los chicos habían quedado en shock, no podían creer lo que escuchaban, sus expresión parecían como si hubieran sido aterrados.

Cuando el profesor, Ken y Peach los vieron pensaron que iban a ser atacados verbalmente o lastimados pero en vez…..

Brick: EN SERIO!? ESO ES GENIAL!

Profesor: QUE!?

Boomer: En serio que lo es ya no tendremos que ser malvados :)!

Butch: Y ya podremos hacer lo que todo ser humano haga –Pensando en ciertas cosas y ponía una cara picara-

Ken: Por cierto, ahora que están consientes que tienen lo mismo que las chicas, ayudaran contra el crimen?

Los tres dudaban de esa última opción y estuvieron pensando en un rato hasta que acordaron y aceptaron, debido a que querían limpiar su reputación y ser respetados para poder convivir entre personas.

Brick: Pues aceptamos! –Respondió algo confuso-

Profesor: Que bien así la ciudad estará más protegida.

Peach: Si y quizás más adelante sientan ciertas _"emociones" _–con una expresión picara-

Butch: Que quisiste decir con eso! Basura metálica? –Respondió mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Peach.

Peach: Ehh… yo… quise decir… QUE TENGO IR A VER SI YA PUSO LA MARRANA! –Excusándose para esconderse-

Butch: VUELVE AQUÍ! –Volando siguiendo a Peach por el laboratorio destrozando la mayoría de los aparatos-

Profesor: NOOO MI LABORATORIO! USTEDES DOS DETENGALO!

Boomer: Esta bien solo porque no tenemos nada que hacer –Respondió con una cara de aburrimiento y empezó a seguir a Butch-

Después de un rato pudieron detener a Butch y como ya era de noche, el Profesor les dijo que durmieran ahí, los chicos accedieron y se acomodaron en los sofás quedando profundamente dormidos.

Ken, Peach y el Profesor fueron a sus habitaciones a dormir para luego después seguir investigando.

**Mientras en el espacio en una parte algo lejana...**

Un sujeto estaba tratando de escapar de su celda:

Sujeto: Ya casi, solo un poco mas…. –tratando de poder hacer una abertura para salir-

Sujeto: LISTO -Grito cuando pudo salir- SOY LIBRE Y PUEDE VOLVER A APRECIAR MI BELLEZA DE NUEVO –Dijo mientras se contemplaba mediante un espejo saco de quien sabe donde-

Pero mientras contemplaba su ingenua belleza, la energía blanca que lo tenía preso se dio cuenta de su acción y lo empezaron a seguir para atraparlo.

Sujeto: MIERDA! Acaso no se cansan!? Déjenme en paz! –Volando hacia la tierra lejos de la energía blanca-

La energía blanca se estaba acercando cada vez más hacia el sujeto y él en un estado de desesperación estaba pensando en un plan para no volver a su celda.

Sujeto: No tengo otro remedio más que usar ese método –Respondió algo indeciso de su acción que haría- Esto me dará más tiempo para mi venganza -estiro sus extremidades para luego ver como su cuerpo se volvía del color de la energía negra, y como un montón de rayos oscuros se separaban de su cuerpo haciendo que el cuerpo desapareciera e iban hacia la tierra justamente hacia la Ciudad de Saltadilla, la energía blanca se dio cuenta de su acción y la energía blanca también se separo en rayos blancos tratando de detener a los rayos negros.

Desafortunadamente los rayos negros eran más rápidos y cayeron en distintas partes de la ciudad, afectando a personas y otras cosas, los rayos blancos parecieran que iban a caer en la ciudad pero en vez de caer en cualquier sitio cada uno de los rayos tomo una dirección hacia unos seis sujetos que poseían el mismo tipo de energía que los rayos blancos, dándoles más poder.

En cuanto a las víctimas de los rayos negros:

-Uno de los rayos negros cayó en un parque donde había un chico jugando con su balón solo (ya que es de noche), golpeándolo.

-El segundo se dirigió hacia una mansión lujosa donde había una chica castaña, que estaba presumiendo de sus habilidades para molestar después a su hermana menor.

-El tercero y cuarto se dirigieron hacia un bosque donde habían un montón de arboles y casi al fondo había dos árboles de Sakura, que fueron golpeados.

-El quinto se dirigió hacia una casa, donde había una chica dibujando expertamente en su cuaderno de dibujo cuando fue golpeada por el rayo.

- El sexto se dirigió a una calle donde habían tres sujetos que planeaban hacer los días siguientes, estos tres eran conocidos por siempre tratar de robar de un banco lo que les era imposible debido a que los ignoraban, cuando fueron golpeados dándoles mejores habilidades.

**Tommiboy: Y así termina esta parte n.n que les pareció interesante?**

**Brick: No mucho simplemente me pareció interesante cuando tratábamos de detener a Butch.**

**Tommiboy: Hmmp Solo esperen cuando se presenten los afectados ahí ustedes 3 chicos estarán muuuuuuy afectados por lo que pasara :D, bueno y se cuidan adios.**


	3. El Primer Acto Heroico

**Tommiboy: O.o cuantos reviews gracias n.n, los reviews respondidos están hasta al fondo, pero antes veamos la siguiente parte :3 y como siempre Demashitaa Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, ah y otra cosa las frases de transformaciones serán cambiadas, ahora solo serán Bombón, Burbuja, Bellota y al igual los chicos solo sus nombres.**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Si bien recordaremos el sujeto misterioso se desvaneció haciendo que mas rayos z negros afectaran a más personas, y una de esas personas una vez lucho contra las Chicas Superpoderosas Z.

**En la Mansión Lujosa**

En una mansión lujosa había una chica de unos 18 o 19 de piel algo pálida, ojos morados y castaña, que sabia tocar el piano, violín, cantar, pintar y hasta podía hacer las cuatro cosas al mismo tiempo o.O, ella tenía una hermana menor que siempre estaba celosa de ella y trataba de hacer lo mismo que ella pero siempre le salía mal.

Bueno, la chica y primera víctima de los rayos z negros era conocida como Miko Shirogane, quien estaba en el balcón de su habitación algo molesta.

Miko: No lo entiendo! Porque todos adoran a esas chicas superpoderosas, ellas no tienen el suficiente talento como el que yo poseo, yo soy la que debe ser apreciada y aun así después de que haya engañado y lo haya mandado a volar a Mojo así me lo agradecen! –Mientras arrojaba un jarrón al piso-.

Al parecer pasar tanto tiempo con Himeko le pego la envidia hacia la Superpoderosas, y mientras seguía maldiciendo a las superpoderosas, decidió cantar para calmar un poco su "ira".

Mientras cantaba, no se dio cuenta que un rayo negro se acercaba a ella y fue golpeada y grito tan fuerte que las ventanas reventaron.

Miko: Hay que paso…. –voltea hacia las ventanas- _Mierda_…. –le salía una gota por lo que le paso a las ventanas- mejor me voy a dormir, así quizás culpen a Himeko –mientras regresaba a su habitación en puntitas-.

Al día siguiente en la mañana en el laboratorio

Los chicos seguían dormidos aunque algo mal acostados, Brick tenía su cabeza colgando fuera del sofá, Boomer estaba en el sofá chico y quedo con un dolor en el cuello, debido a que estaba acostado en V y Butch cayó al piso mientras dormía pero como es de sueño pesado no se despertó.

Boomer fue el primero en despertar pero al despertar se dio cuenta que ellos no eran los únicos durmientes ahí, también estaba Ken, aunque no se veía igual que el día anterior, algo había diferente en Ken y se dio cuenta que lo diferente era en que Ken tenía un aura blanca y seguía mirando para ver si no estaba soñando, hasta que alguien lo interrumpió.

Peach: Tu también lo puedes ver, cierto?

Boomer: Aaaaaaaaaah –Grito despertando a todos-

Brick: Porque tanto alboroto o es que acaso volviste a soñar con Slenderman!?

Boomer: No es que Ken….

Butch: PORQUE TIENES QUE GRITAR, ya estaba soñando algo bonito T.T.

Brick: Con la chica de pelo azabache? –diciendo pícaramente-

Butch: Que!? –Poniéndose rojo- Noo!? Soñaba que por fin estaba durmiendo tranquilo en un cómodo sofá.

Boomer: Pero no es lo mismo que estabas haciendo antes de despertar?

Butch: Que importa! El punto es porque gritaste!

Boomer: Es que miren a Ken.

Asi Brick y Butch voltearon a ver al hijo del profesor y se dieron cuenta a lo que se refería el rubio, y Ken igual los volteo a ver y vio sus auras.

Ken: Pero si ya no habían mas rayos z que existieran, como es entonces que poseo la misma energía que ustedes.

Peach: YO SE LOS PUEDO EXPLICAR! En la noche cuando todos dormían los chicos fueron golpeados por rayos z blancos que vinieron del espacio, pero ellos no eran los únicos aquí, Ken decidió venir en la noche a seguir analizando lo que paso con ustedes cuando el sueño le gano y se quedo dormido y los rayos z también lo afectaron.

Brick: Espera? Dijiste que vinieron mas rayos z del espacio?

Peach: Así es pero no solo blancos también _rayos z negros._

Ken: Pero si los únicos rayos existentes eran los que mantenían preso a "_El"._

Peach: Si pero yo ya no siento su presencia en la Tierra o en el espacio, parece que despareció.

Ken: Pero eso no explica cómo es que hay rayos z negros.

Seguía pensando Ken hasta que un ruido lo distrajo.

Butch: Tengo hambre, iré a ver que hay en el refri.

Brick/Boomer: Espera!

Peach: Oigan también los perros tienen hambre! –mientras corría detrás de los chicos-

Ken: QUE!? Esperen que no ven que estamos ante un misterio…. –y su estomago también rugió- pero creo que antes también desayunare.

**En la Residencia Akatsutsumi**

Una pelinaranja se estaba levantando de su sueño el cual no pudo conciliar debido a que su pequeña hermana la acompaño a dormir por escuchar ruidos afuera, pero a lo que ella también se topo con una sorpresa.

Momoko: *_No puede ser como es posible que Kuriko tenga un aura blanca?_*

Kuriko: Si te refieres como tengo un aura blanca es porque anoche un rayo blanco nos golpeo –asustando a su hermana-

Momoko: Como es que…

Kuriko: Te leí la mente? Fácil somos hermanas y estamos unidas y ahora que ambas poseemos auras blancas puedo leer tu mente y tú la mía, también ya descubrí tu secreto Momoko…..

Momoko: Así cual? –mientras se ponía a la defensiva pero algo asustada-

Kuriko: Que tu eres Bombón de las Chicas Superpoderosas Z!, también se quienes son Burbuja y Bellota, la identidad de los villanos, tus postres favoritos –Grito mientras saltaba en la cama- y si preguntas como lo adivine aparte de leer tu mente yo también tengo un cinturón como el tuyo –mientras le mostraba el cinturón blanco con un broche amarillo con una P- y también se que te gusta…..

Momoko: OK YA ENTENDI! –Gritando haciendo temblar toda la casa- Esto no es posible…. debemos ir al laboratorio! –Mientras se sacaba el pijama y se ponía rápidamente su ropa y después su hermana hacia igual- Vamos –mientras corrían o más bien la arrastraba-

Por suerte para Miyako y Kaoru no hubieron más afectados por los rayos z blancos.

**En el laboratorio**

Peach: Me pregunto cómo las chicas tomaran el asunto de sus nuevos aliados.

Ken: Esperemos que todo esté bajo control. –Mientras se imaginaba la situación cómicamente-

Brick: Bueno pues voy a ir a pasear –Dirigiéndose a la salida pero fue interrumpido cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, provocando que alguien cayera encima de él, sintiendo algo en sus labios-

**Pero antes de eso afuera del laboratorio**

Kuriko: Espera Momoko, acaso no sientes….. –advirtiéndole a su hermana mayor de la presencia de alguien detrás de la entrada-

Momoko: NO HAY TIEMPO! –Abriendo con fuerza la puerta solo para tropezarse y sentir algo-

**De vuelta al presente**

Parecia ser que el tiempo se detuvo y solo ellos dos podían sentir lo que con dos personas se lograba…. un beso.

Al contacto se sintió un cosquilleo que recorrió el cuerpo de ambos y justamente Momoko se dio cuenta de lo que hacia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Momoko: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Eres un pervertido como te atreves! –Gritaba una Momoko sonrojada mientras lanzaba a un embobado Brick contra la pared- Vuelves hacer eso y juro que…..

Pero antes de poder seguir gritando se dio cuenta que el Brick que ella había visto antes era totalmente distinto al que había conocido 2 años atrás ya no se veía tan bajo como ella lo recordaba ahora pasaba de su altura, además de cómo se via mas varonil que el de antes, todavía conservaba su gorra y su cabello seguía llegándole al cuello.

Brick: -Reaccionando después de lo ocurrido- Yo no tuve la culpa! Tu entraste como una loca por la puerta! –El hizo lo mismo que su contraparte y la analizo visualmente, viendo que su contraparte cambio demasiado, se vio algo mas alta, su cabello era más largo, y ver sus curvas de muerte *-*, definitivamente este tiempo que se la pasaría luchando contra el crimen junto a las chicas sería divertido- Pero solo para que veas que yo no tuve la culpa perdón.

Momoko: Así está mejor y también discúlpame si te dolió mucho el golpe contra la pared –mientras le salía una gota al ver la pared algo destrozada-.

Kuriko: Ya terminaste de hablar con tu novio? –Pregunto con un rostro picaro-

Momoko: EL NO ES MI NOVIO! –Gritándole a su hermana algo roja-

Kuriko: Esta bien no te enojes tanto hermana.

Ken: Se puede saber tu visita Momoko –aparentemente sin saber lo que paso entre los pelinaranjas-

Momoko iba a responderle hasta que vio un aura blanca alrededor de Ken.

Momoko: Ken acaso tú fuiste golpeado por un…..

Ken: Si estaba en el lugar donde cayó, fui afectado igual, estaba investigando de donde venían, estos rayos que nos golpearon tenían preso a "El" por lo que pudo haber escapado, pero Peach no detecto la energía de "El".

Momoko: Eso es raro, es como si se hubiese desvanecido pero por lo menos no atacara, bueno venía a decirte que mi hermana también se vio afectada por los rayos z blancos.

Kuriko: -Empujando a su hermana provocando que cayera- Y también tengo un cinturón como el de ella, además ya se dé su identidad, también de las otras 2 y otras cosas.

Ken: Pues no eres la única con un cinto –Mostrando también un cinto con la diferencia de que tenia la insignia R como los chicos con un color amarillo- Lo mejor será esperar a los demás para que el Profesor les explique mejor.

**Un rato después Miyako y Kaoru.**

Miyako/Kaoru: Hola Momoko!

Momoko: Chicas!

Pero las sonrisas de la rubia y la azabache se esfumaron al ver quienes estaban con Momoko.

Kaoru: QUE HACEN ELLOS AQUÍ! –Mientras crujía sus nudillos y se acercaba peligrosamente, y a la vez Miyako la trataba de parar-

Butch: Que pasa nena? O es que acaso no tenemos permiso de estar aquí?

Kaoru: NO ME VUELVAS A LLAMAR ASI! PORQUE SI LO VUELVES HACER TE ARREPENTIRAS! –Mientras aparecía un fondo de fuego detrás de Kaoru-

Butch: Se ve que seguirás siendo la misma marimacha de siempre…

Silencio. Kaoru escucho lo que dijo su contraparte y estallo en ira

Kaoru: VEN AQUÍ ESTUPIDO! –Mientras le aplicaba distintas técnicas de lucha.

Los chicos y Kuriko veían con asombro las técnicas de Kaoru, y en un momento parecía que ella iba a ganar hasta que Butch se quiso pasar de listo. La agarro y después empezó a acercarse contra su cara, Kaoru solo se estaba poniendo roja por lo que pasaba y parecía que el la iba a besar hasta que….. provoco que ella cayera al suelo.

Butch: JAJAJAJAJA! Gane este round perdiste _nena _–mientras la veía con superioridad-

Kaoru: Cállate idiota –mientras al sofá para ver la TV-

En cambio para Boomer y Miyako ambos se la pasaban bien solo platicaban de comida, como les ha ido a cada uno en todo el tiempo. Luego llego el Profesor

Profesor: Bien ahora que todos estamos explicare todo lo que descubrí...

Así comento todo lo que descubrió y también acerca de los Nuevos Aliados….

Kaoru: Me niego a trabajar con ese idiota! –Señalando a su contraparte-

Momoko: Vamos Kaoru hazlo por el bien de la ciudad –Mientras ponía ojos tiernos-

Miyako: Si por favor –Haciendo lo mismo que Momoko-

Kaoru: Bueno está bien…. Pero si ese tonto se pasa de listo lo mandare al hospital de por ¡vida!

Justamente se escucho la alarma y en la pantalla apareció el alcalde.

Alcalde: Profesor es Mojo Jojo! Está destruyendo la ciudad llame a las chicas!

Profesor: Peach ya sabes que hacer!

Peach: Chicas Superpoderosas las necesitamos!

Momoko: BOMBON!

Kaoru: BELLOTA!

Miyako: BURBUJA!

PPGZ: Chicas Superpoderosas Z!

Ken: Ustedes no se queden atrás también transfórmense!

Brick: BRICK!

Butch: BUTCH!

Boomer: BOOMER!

RRBZ: Chicos Superfuertes Z!

Así los 6 salieron volando hacia Mojo Jojo.

Mojo: DESTRUIRE ESTA CIUDAD PARA CONVERTIRLA EN MI IMPERIO –Mientras imaginaba a el como rey y la gente lo veneraba y alimentaba y las PPGZ tratando de entretenerlo-

Bombón: OYE MOJO!

Mojo: QUE! –Se voltea y mira a sus hijos- QUE! HIJOS COMO SE ATREVEN DEJARON EL LADO OSCURO SOLO PARA ESTAR CON UNAS CHICAS!

Brick: NO FUE POR ESO! –Mientras se ponía rojo- TROMPO ARDIENTE!

Lanzo su trompo y este giraba a la vez formando un remolino de fuego el cual azoto a Mojo!

Boomer: Mi turno! FLECHAS HELADAS!

Las flechas se dirigieron a las articulaciones del robot congelado los ligamentos evitando así los movimientos de brazos y piernas del robot.

Butch: HACHA CORTANTE!

Del filo del hacha salió un rayo verde que a la vez venia con una ventisca el cual mando a volar a Mojo.

Mojo: TRAIDORES! –Mientras volaba-

Bombón: Oigan no es justo! Nosotras lo íbamos a atacar!

Desde abajo en la ciudad la gente aplaudía y aparecieron unos reporteros.

Reportero: Como pueden ver la ciudad tiene más héroes que defenderán a nuestra ciudad, VIVA!

Pero no todos disfrutaban desde la mansión lujosa Miko Shirogane observaba y se enfureció tanto que el aura negra ya se notaba.

Miko Shirogane: Debo calmarme, así que cantare para librarme de los malos pensamientos –Empezó a cantar para luego ver como se transformaba-

Su ropa cambiaba a la parecida que tenía cuando ataco a Mojo solo que la diferencia era que lo blanco era negro, sus ojos se volvieron amarillos y su cabello se tornaba negro.

Duquesa: Hoy será sus últimos días héroes JAJAJAJA! –Mientras volaba a la ciudad-

Brick: Pues ya vámonos! Ya acabamos con Mojo no?

Los demás: De acuerdo!

Pero antes de regresar apareció ante ellos "Duquesa"

Duquesa: No tan rápido! Ustedes no irán a ninguna parte porque yo los venceré!

Kaoru: Perfecto porque ya quiero patear mas traseros –Mientras calentaba un poco-

Duquesa: Con que creen que soy débil eh? Pues tomen esto!

Duquesa empezó a cantar y varias notas musicales aparecías y atacaban a todos como si fueran flechas.

Burbuja: BURBUJAS ATRAPADORAS!

Las burbujas encerraron las notas.

Burbuja: Se supone que debes usar la melodía para el bien no para motivos malignos!

Duquesa: Dices cosas que valen la pena! –Mientras sacaba un violín morado oscuro y empezaba a tocarlo y cantaba- Melodía del Diabloooo!

Su voz sonaba como ecos provocando dolores de cabezas a los chicos y chicas.

Bombón: Yo-yo supremo! –El yoyo golpeo las manos de Duquesa provocando que se cayera el violín-

Duquesa: Todavía me quedan más trucos! –Respiro mucho aire y exhalo dejando salir un grito muy agudo-

El sonido era tan agudo que las personas que estaban cerca no soportaron el ruido y se desmayaron.

Bellota: Ya verás! MARTILLO SONICO! –El poder del martillo choco con el eco de Duquesa golpeándola-

Duquesa: Aaah! –Iba a volver a usar su violín-

Pero...

Bombón/Brick: Yo-yo Red! Trompo giratorio!

El yo-yo y el trompo se amarraron alrededor de Duquesa apretándola tanto que lo último que pudo ver fue cuando fue golpeada en la cabeza con el martillo de Bellota.

Duquesa: . Uuugghh….

Bombón: Llevémosla con el profesor.

**En el laboratorio**

El profesor apunto con el arma a Duquesa y detransformandola en su verdadero ser.

Burbuja: Que no es la hermana de Himeko? –Mientras observaba a la chica dormida-

Bellota: Quizás fue golpeada por uno de los rayos z negros.

Bombón: Llevémosla a su casa antes de que despierte.

Las tres llevaron a Miko a la mansión, entraron a su habitación y la tiraron sobre la cama.

Ya los chicos se habían detransformado y las chicas al regresar también.

Kuriko: Estuvieron genial! Y cuando podre luchar contra el crimen? –preguntando inocentemente-

Momoko: Estas loca o que? No creas que salvar la ciudad es un juego se corren varios peligros además necesitas entrenar pero…. –Le vino una idea a la cabeza y sonrió- hare una excepción.

Kuriko: Cual? –Mirando sin entender a su hermana-

Momoko: Tu entrenadora será Kaoru –Mientras miraba a Kaoru dándole entender su "idea".

Kaoru: Si entrenas conmigo podrás mandar volar al enemigo en un 2x3 –Mientras se las daba de genia- KEN tu también entrenaras conmigo no creas que no me di cuenta del cinturón!

Ken miro a Kaoru y salió corriendo

Kuriko: OYE NO ES JUSTO, TU TAMBIEN DEBES ENTRENAR –Mientras seguía a Ken y se escuchaban estruendos-

Profesor: Saben creo que todos deberían entrenar no solo los menores ustedes también, casi no entrenan y si se confían podrían perder una batalla. -Momoko lo miro con tristeza para darse cuenta que tenia razón-

MomoKo: Esta bien…. Cuando empezamos?

Kaoru: Mañana a las 6 de la Mañana! –Mientras sonreía feliz-

Momoko: QUE!? Olvídalo no pienso levantarme tan temprano.

Profesor: Pues en ese caso despídete del laboratorio y salvar la ciudad.

Momoko pensó en lo que dijo el profesor, si no entrenaba no podría regresar al laboratorio como siempre comiendo dulces y viendo sus programas.

Momoko: Esta bien….. Lo hare –Mientras tenía un aura azul de tristeza-

Brick: Vamos será divertido además así todos podremos conocernos mejor –Mientras trataba de animarla-

Momoko: OYE QUE TE PASA NO PIENSES QUE TE APROVECHARAS DE LA SITUACION!

Y así empezó otra discusión donde todos se vieron involucrados.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**Y así terminamos el primer acto heroico de los RBBZ, y también la aparición de una de los nuevos villanos.**

**Y bien si quieren que mejore algo solo coméntenmelo y que es lo que quisieran en el FIC.**

**Ahora paso a responder reviews:**

**Nini Godoy: Si pero todavía falta que llegue hasta esa parte, si quieren ver los "celos" pero sí que habrán y mucho.**

**Nogizaka Haruka: Gracias ya lo tenia pensado asi cuando lo escribi n.n.**

**Cami-chan48: Ok esperen y verán :D**

**Hinata Namikaze: Lo se pero es lo único que me pudo convencer para Brick.**

**Guest: No estoy seguro si ya abre leído sus fics, pero yo quiero intentar algo diferente, gracias.**

**Así chicos el miércoles que viene saldré de viaje con mi familia así que tendrán que esperar, pero por suerte allá donde iremos hay internet así que solo tienen que esperar gracias y hasta la próxima :D.**


End file.
